Reading the Books at Camp Half-Blood
by The Unknown and Undiscovered
Summary: Rachel comes across an interesting set of books in her school library. She shows them to Annabeth. Chaos then occours. No flames aloud.
1. I've Found Something

***Disclaimer-I do not own anything (Characters, Books,Places etc.) Rick Riordan does.**

Rachels P.O.V

I can't wait to show Percy and Annabeth what I found. You see I went to the library in my school (Clarion Ladies Academy*) and I found five very interesting books. Books I'm sure Annabeth would like. By the time I got to camp everyone was at the campfire, I think I'll wait till morning.

_**Next Morning**_

"Hey Annabeth!" I called out to her after breakfast.

"Oh...Hey Rachel, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I need to get going, I have to help Percy teach sword fighting."

"Wait, before you go, can you call the counselers to the big house after lunch?"

"Sure, I'll see you after lunch."

***I'm not sure that is the correct name, could you please tell me if I'm wrong.**

**A.N- This is my first story, I know that reading the book stories are really overused. But I thought for my first story it would be okay. Also sorry for the shortness of the chapter.-**_ Unknown and Undiscovered_


	2. The Sea of Monsters

**(Disclaimer- I do not own a single thing, Rick Riordan does)**

_3rd person P.O.V_

All of the camp counselers were gathered around the beaten up ping-pong table.

"Why are we here, the war just ended?" Clarisse questioned harshly.

"Clarisse, just wait Rachel will explain." Annabeth said

"Your actually talking too her...I thought you two hated each other."

"Thats a low blow Clarisse." Percy growled

"Like I care Prissy." She would have said more but the door slammed open, and Rachel walked with a very noticable blush on her face.

"So care to explain why we were gathered here?" Travis asked

"Well I found these books-

"We were called here to read?!" Most of the room was thinking that but one unlucky person had to yell it out.

"Just shut up and let me finish, anyway I was going to have us read the first one but, I kind of lost it...But before most of you start your complaing, I do have the second one."

"What's it called?" Someone called out.

"Oh that I think is the best part, it is called Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters, and it's in Percy's point of view.

"Oh noooo." he groaned

Everyone started to laugh.

"So who wants to read first?"

"I will." Annabeth said "The first chapter is:** My Best Friend Shops for a Wedding Dress.**"

_**A.N- Thank you for reading and if I got anything wrong please tell me. Remember no flames and I must give Allen R a thank you all the help he has given. Also review if you'd like.**_


	3. Wedding Dresses

**(Disclaimer- I don't own anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan and Hyperion.)**

3rd person P.O.V

" Chapter One- **My Best Friend Shops For a Wedding Dress"**

"Well that sounds interesting." Katie said.

**My nightmare started like this. I was standing on a deserted street in some little beach town. It was the middle of the night. A storm was blowing. Wind and rain ripped at the palm trees along the sidewalk.**

"Well nothing good ever comes from that." said a mysterious voice from the corner of the room. "Hey Death Breath, when did you get here."

"A few minutes ago Kelp Head."

"Let's continue reading Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said

"Why is everyone picking on me." He pouted.

"No reason." she pecked him on the lips.

"Get a room already." An female voice from the door said.

Everyone jumped.

"Thalia?"

"Affirmative Kelp Head." She then sat down in one of the extra chairs.

"Can I keep reading now?" Annabeth asked the room slightly irratated

_*Silence*_

"Good."

**Pink and yellow stucco buildings lined the street, their windows boarded up.-**

"OOOOOH CREEPY!" This person then recieved the glare of death. They then stayed quiet.

**A block away, past a line of hibiscus bushes, the ocean churned.**_** Florida,**_** I thought. Though I wasn't sure how I knew that. I'd never been to Florida. Then I heard hooves clattering against the pavement. I turned and saw my friend Grover running for his life. yeah, I said **_**hooves.**_** Grover is a satyr. From the waist up, he looks like a typical teenager with a peach-fuzz goatee and a bad case of acne. He walks with a strange limp, but unless you happen to catch him without his pants on (which I don't recommend), you'd never know there was anything un-human about him. Baggy jeans and fake feet hide the fact that he's got furry hindquarters and hooves. **

**Grover had been my best friend in sixth grade. He'd gone on this adventure with me and a girl named Annabeth-**

"No way...This is in Percy's Point of view...Total black mail" Thalia was the first person to speak after the death glare. Almost everyone was trying to be silent to avoid getting the death glare...until now.

**-to save the world, but I hadn't sen him since last July, when he set off alone on a dangerous quest-a quest no satyr had ever returned from.**

"Well he did." Percy said with a very pround sounding voice.

**Anyway, in my dream, Grover has hauling goat tail, holding his human shoes in his hands the way he does when he needs to move fast.**

"Like running after some dam enchiladas." Thalia said laughing in between each word. Percy joined in. "Or needing to use the dam bathroom." He said. Both of them craked up.

**He clopped past the little tourist shops and surfboard rental places. The wind bent the palm trees almost to the ground.** **Grover was terrified of something behind him. He must've just came from the beach. Wet sand was caked in his fur.**

"EWWW." Said the quite annoying voice of Drew.

**He'd escaped from somewhere. He was trying to get to get away from...something. A bone-rattling growl cut through the storm. Behind Grover, at the far end of the block, a shadowy figure loomed.**

"Shadows are AWESOME!" Nico yelled enthusiastically. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

**It swatted aside a street lamp, which burst in a shower of sparks. Grover stumbled, whimpering in fear. He muttered to himself, **_**Have to get away. Have to warn them!**_

**I couldn't see what was chasing him, but I could hear it muttering and cursing. The ground shook as it got closer.**

"That's gotta be one big monster." Will Solace muttered.

**Grover dashed around a street corner and faltered. He'd run into a dead-end courtyard full of shops. No time to back up. The nearest door had been blown opened by the storm. The sign above the darkend displaly window read: St. Augustine Bridal Boutique. Grover dashed inside.**

Despite the tension everyone laughed. What a place to hide they thought.

**He dove behind a rack of wedding dresses. The monsters shadow passed in front of the shop. I could smell the thing- a sickening combination of wet sheep wool and rotten meat and that weird sour body odor only monsters have, like a skunk that's been living off of Mexican food.**

"EWWW, T.M.I!" The once again pompus voice of Drew yelled out.

**Grover trembled behind the wedding dresses. The monster's shadow passed on. Silence except for the rain. Grover took a deep breath. Mabye the thing was gone. Lighting flashed. The entire front of the store exploded, and a monstrous voice bellowed: "MIIIIINE!"**

Silence ensued.

**I sat bolt upright, shivering in my bed. There was no storm. No monster.**

"That's a relief" Someone muttered.

**Morning sunlight filtered through my bedroom window. I thought I saw a shadow flicker across the glass- a humanlike shape. But there was a knock on my bedroom door-my momm called: "Percy your going to be late" -and the shadow at the window dissapeared.**

"Best mom ever!" Half of the room yelled

**It must've been my imagination.**

"Nope..." Annabeth said smirking.

"Yes I know this." Percy said. He then pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss. Thalia and Nico were gaging, while Drew's 2nd in comand cooed.

**A fifth-story window with a rickety old fire escape...there couldn't have been anyone out there. "Come on dear", my mother called again. "Last day of school. You should be excited! You've almost made it!"**

"You acctually made it that far?" Thalia asked incredulously.

"Yes he did." Annabeth said proudly.

**"Coming" I managed. I felt under my pillow. My fingers closed reassuringly around the ballpoint pen I slept with.**

"Really?" Conner asked with a horribley idden smirked.

"Not anymore." Percy said suspiciously.

**I brought it out, studied the Ancient Greek writing engraved on the side:**_** Anaklusmos.**_** Riptide.**

"So cool!" a random person yelled out.

**I thought uncapping it, but something held me back. I hadn't used Riptide in so long...**

**Besides, my mom had made me promise not to use deadly weapons in the apartment after I'd swung a javelin the wrong way and took out her china cabinet. I put Anaklusmos on my nightstand and dragged myself out of bed. **__**I got dressed as quickly as I could. I tried not to think about my nightmare or monsters or the shadow at my window. **_**Have to get away. Have to warn them.**_** What had Grover meant? I made a three-fingered claw over my heart and pushed outward- an anciient gesture Grover had taught me for warding off evil. **

"Does it really work?" the voice of Pollux* said.

"Yes," Percy said "It worked against my first step father."

"Oh, cool."

**The dream couldn't have been real.**

**Last day of school. My mom was right, I should be excited. For the first time in my life, I'd almost made it an entire year without getting expelled. No weird accidents. No fights in the classroom. No teachers turning into monsters and trying to kill me with poisoned cafeteria food or exploding homework.**

"Really Percy?" Annabeth giggled.

"Oh My Gods! Annabeth is Giggling! The world is ending!" Percy yelled. Annabeth slaped him lightly upside the head, "Shut up, SeaWeed Brain."

**Tomorrow, I'd be on my way to my favorite place in the world-Camp Half-Blood.**

**Only one more day to go.**

"WOOHOO!" someone yelled.

**Surely even I couldn't mess that up.**

"Yes you could." Clarrise muttered.

Cue glares.

**As usual, I didn't have a clue how wrong I was.**

**My mom made blue waffles and blue eggs for breakfast. She's funny that way, celebrating special occasions with blue food. I think it's her way of saying anything is possible. Percy can pass seventh grade. Waffles can be blue. Little miracles like that.**

**I ate at the kitchen table while my mom washed dishes. She was dressed in her work uniform-a starry blue skirt and a red-and-white striped blouse she wore to sell candy at Sweet on America.**

"I loved that candy..." Percy mumbled.

**The waffles tasted great, but I guess I wasn't digging in like I usually did. My mom looked over and frowned. "Percy are you all right?"**

**"Yeah...fine."**

"You are a horrible liar Percy." Nico teased.

"Ya, ya, ya, I know."

**But she could always tell when something was bothering me. She dried her hands and sat down across from me. "School or..."**

**She didn't need need to finish. I knew what she was asking. "I think Grover's in trouble." I said, and I told her about my dream. She pursed her lips. We didn't talk much about the **_**other**_** part of my life. We tried to live as normally as possible,**

"Why would you want to be _normal_?" Malcom asked. It was met with silence.

**but my mom knew all about Grover.**

**"I wouldn't be too worried, dear," she said. "Grover is a big satyr now. If there were a problem, I'm sure we would've hear from...from camp..." Her shoulders tensed as she said the word**_** camp.**_

"Why would she tense? This place is awesome" Someone asked

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"Nothing," she said. "I'll tell you what. This afternoon we'll celebrate the end of school. I'll take you and Tyson to Rockefeller Center-to that skateboard shop you like."**

"That place is awesome." Nico said with a grin.

"We are almost done the chapter and I'm sure most of you are hungry. The faster I finish reading, the faster we can get food and go to campfire. So no one is aloud to comment until I'm done." Annabeth said.

**Oh, man, that was tempting. We were always struggling with money. Between my mom's night classes and my private school tuition, we could never afford to do special stuff like shop for a skateboard. But something bothered me.**

**"Wait a minute," I said. "I thought we were packing me up for camp tonight."**

**She twisted her dishrag. "Ah, dear, about that...I got a message from Chiron last night.**

"OOOOHHH!" someone yelled.

Cue a glare from Annabeth.

**My heart sank. Chiron was the activites director at Camp Half-Blood. He wouldn't contact us unless something serious was going on. "What did he say?"**

**"He thinks...it might not be safe for you to come to camp just yet. We might have to postpone."**

**"**_**Postone?**_** Mom how could it not be **_**safe?**_** I'm a half-blood! It's like the only safe place on earth for me!"**

**"Usually, dear. But with the problems they're having-"**

**"**_**What **_**problems?"**

**"Percy...I'm very,very sorry. I was hoping to talk to you about it this afternoon. I can't explain it all now. I'm not even sure Chiron can. Everything happened so suddenly."**

**My mind was reeling. How could I **_**not**_** go to camp? I wanted to ask a milion questions, but just then the kitchen clock chimed the half-hour. My mom looked almost relieved. "Seven-thirty, dear. You should go. Tyson will be waiting."**

**"But-"**

**"Percy, we'll talk this afternoon. Go on to school."**

**That was the last thing I wanted to do, but my mom had a fragile look in her eyes-a kind of warning, like if I pushed her too hard she'd start to cry. Besides, she was right about my friend Tyson. I had to meet him at the subway station on time or he'd get upset. He was scared of traveling underground alone.**

**I gathered up my stuff, but I stopped in the doorway. "Mom, this problem at camp. Does it...could it have anything to do with my dream about Grover?"**

**She couldn't meet my eyes. "We'll talk this afternoon, dear. I'll explain...as much as I can."**

**Reluctantly, I told her good-bye. I jogged downstairs to catch the Number Two train. I didn't know it at the time, but my mom and I would never get to have our talk. In fact, I wouldn't be seeing home for a long, long time. As I stepped outside, I glanced at the brownstone building across the street. Just for a second I saw a dark shape in the morning sunlight-a human silhouette against the brick wall, a shadow that belonged to no one. Then it rippled and vanished.**

"Well I guess we should go get some food and read more tomorrow." Annabeth said.

"Okay."

"Alright."

"See you tomorrow."

"See you at the campfire Annabeth." Percy said. He pecked her cheek and left.

_***Could you please tell me which dies Pollux or his brother.**_

_**A.N-Thank you for reading and leave a review if you'd like.**_


End file.
